1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive tape capable of both sealing and opening objects, for example, packages, such as envelopes and boxes.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to seal and later open objects, for example envelopes and boxes, using closure tapes to seal the object, and separate tear tapes to open the object later. The manufacture of such objects entails two separate steps, one to place the closure tape, and a second to place the tear strip.
Adhesive tapes which are purportedly useful both to seal and later to open objects are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,029. The invention described therein involves the use of a single piece of double-sided adhesive tape to perform both sealing and opening functions. In practice, however, the opening functions have not always been successfully carried out and the object often fails to open.